The present invention relates to a latching device and more particularly, to a gate latch for use with livestock enclosures having gates thereon.
The farmer or ranchers who raises livestock has long encountered the problem of providing a gate latch which will withstand severe weather, is easy to operate, and is difficult if not impossible for the livestock animal itself to operate.
It is well known in raising livestock and particularly horses, that such animals have an uncanny ability to manipulate an ordinary gate latch with their mouths and free themselves from their enclosure. This problem is particularly prevalent in both field gates and stall doors.
Various latches have been developed having spring loaded mechanisms whereby the latch keeper may be manipulated against the force of the spring to allow the gate or door to be latched and then later manipulated again in the unlatching process. However, these complicated spring loaded devices normally have a short use life in that the spring becomes rusty or after repeated use becomes weak and the latch fails.
There are many gravity operated keepers utilized in connection with latching mechanisms but for the most part, if these keepers are raised out of position, a gentle nudge on the gate or closure will cause the device to open. Therefore, if a horse or other animal raises the keeper and presses against the gate at the same time, the gate will automatically open, defeating the purpose of the latch.
Among the patents relating to the foregoing types of devices are Gustafson U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,960; Bowne U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,679; Winter U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,598 and Miller U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,975.
Accordingly one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a gate latching device which is easily operable by humans which being of difficult manipulability by animals, particularly horses.
Another object of this invention is to provide a relatively movable two piece keeper in combination with a chain and loop to releasably secure a gate to a fence post.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.
The present invention comprises a keeper element formed of two relatively movable members in combination with a chain and loop element which loop is releasably and lockably engageable with the keeper element, such that when the slidable member of the keeper element is in locking position, the loop is fixedly retained to the keeper element, and when the keeper element is in release position, the loop is removable from the keeper element.